Mamá Henry
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: -Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso… No te recordaba tan plana ni fornida; -¿Eres idiota? ¡Qué soy un hombre! ONESHOT.


_**Bueno… emm… ¡No estoy muerta! Solo desinspirada(Ok, esa palabra no existe…) Aquí les dejo un fic que estaba en lo más recóndito de mi archivo… **_

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(1/2/3/4/5/…) **__(Al final del fic) __**(Notas mías o datos que quiero añadir o explicar)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

GRITO/GRITO

_**Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir…**_

**_Declaimer: Silent Hill 4, o mejor dicho Silent Hill en general, no me pertenece, si no a Konami… Si fuera mío Walter le hubiese dado mucho amour a Henry *¬*_**

**_Ambiente: Mundo semi-alterno (Ok, pa' que les miento… Es un completo WTF? o.O)_**

**_Advertencias: Yaoi, WalterxHenry, muuuuchoooo Amour~~~~, ¿Lenguaje vulgar? (Resultado de ver una maratón de South Park y La casa de los dibujos sin censura… Lo siento por las palabrotas (?)), WTF?!, Ooc, imaginación retorcida y de mases… *derp*_**

**_P.D. Eileen es prima de Henry aquí ^v^"_**

* * *

**Mamá Henry**

**ONESHOT**

* * *

-Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso… No te recordaba tan plana ni fornida; -¿Eres idiota? ¡Qué soy un hombre!

* * *

-Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá… Decía y decía un niño rubio con peinado de tazón, de no más de 6 años, jalándole la… ¿Camiseta? De su… ¿Madre?

-¿Qué paso, mi Junior? Pregunto la mamá… Con una voz grave…

-Quiero helado.

-Pero si te acabo de comprar hace media hora.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero, es que quiero más, estaba muy rico.

-Papá se lo llevo, ¿Cierto? Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-…- Silencio por parte del pequeño.

-Junior…

-Es que me dijo que las ardillitas querían y… y… yyyy… y… Yo quería darle a las ardillitas y… yyy… Comenzó a gimotear el niño, excusándose o más bien excusando a papá.

-Tsk, ese hombre… ¡Walter!

-Diiimeee~~~~. Apareció un hombre rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros y ojos esmeralda, con la cara manchada de helado de chocolate.

-¿Me puedes decir donde están esas "ardillitas" roba helados? Dijo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Mmm… Quien sabe… Por ahí deben de estar en un árbol o algo… Tal vez se las comió un águila, yo que sé. Dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

-Walter… Dijo aun mas enojado mamá mientras su tic se hacía cada vez más notorio.

-¡ESTA BIEN, FUI YO! ¡YO ENGAÑE A JUNIOR Y ME COMI EL HELADO DE CHOCOLATE CON CHIPS DE CHOCOLATE Y SALSA DE CHOCOLATE, CON PUNTA DE CHOCOLATE, DECORACIONES DE FRESAS BAÑADAS EN CHOCOLATE, [La chocolatosa lista sigue]. Admitió de una manera un poco (Solo un poco) exagerada. Gritándolo a los cuatro vientos nórdicos el rubio mayor.

-Lo sabía y ahora por eso, como te advertí la última vez que lo hiciste (hace como 2 horas) ya no más "_eso"_ en un mes. Dijo mamá cruzando los brazos.

Papá se helo ante el _despiadado_ castigo de mamá.

-P-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ahora cómprale un helado (Sin comértelo tu primero) a tu hijo.

-…-

-Walter…

-E-es que… N-No tengo dinero…

-…-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos instantes.

-Eres un inútil, ¿Lo sabías, eh, Walter? Pregunto sonriendo de lado.

-Pero aun así me amadas, ¿O no mamá Henry? Dijo para abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Absolutamente…

Ahora mamá y papá estaban acercándose lentamente, apunto de rosar sus labios y unirlos en un tierno beso, estaban a milímetros, ya ambos habían cerrado los ojos para poder disfrutar más del momento que iba a suceder a continuación, cuando…

* * *

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABA SOÑANDO!? Pregunta gritando, un alterado castaño, dando un salto en la cama, despertando estrepitosamente del sueño/pesadilla/cosa rara que acaba de tener.

-¡Henry! ¡Es la quinta vez esta semana que te despiertas gritando por cualquier cosa! ¿Sabes? ¡Hay mucha gente con resaca de la parranda de la noche anterior! Grita una voz femenina, dando duros golpes desde la pared contigua.

-¡Si, lo sé! ¡Sé que te la mantienes de resaca en resaca, eso ya es algo cotidiano! ¡Casi tanto como los vómitos en el pasillo! Grita el castaño en defensa.

-¡Por lo menos yo soy social! ¡Y si me invitan a fiestas!

- ¡Social y una mierda! ¡Mejor ponte a estudiar, eso si te va a servir de algo en la vida!

- Asocial.

- Hueca.

- Ermitaño.

- Estúpida.

- Retraído.

- Lanzada.

- Uii… Mira tú pequeño hijo de…

-¡YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, SON LAS 4:57AM! ¡ALGUNA GENTE TIENE QUÉ MADRUGAR PARA IR A SU TRABAJO! Grita un hombre que sonaba muy, MUY, malhumorado.

-¡Cállate Richard! ¡Nosotros también tenemos trabajo! Gritaron los dos aludidos.

-¡ESTOY HABLANDO DE TRABAJOS DE VERDAD! ¡NO ESOS TRABAJOS DE SALARIO MINIMO CÓMO LO ES LA FOTOGRAFIA Y NIÑERA!

-¡Por lo menos nosotros si seguimos nuestros sueños!

-¡Sueño estúpidos de pubertos!

-¡No es nuestra culpa que seas un viejo verde, cansado y arrugado!

-¡Oigan ustedes par de chamacos hijos de su re-p…

-¡RICHARD! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR DE UNA VEZ! ¡Y USTEDES DOS, HENRY, EILEEN, CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O LES SUBO LA RENTA!

-Si señor Suderland…

Y así todos se fueron a dormir, menos el castaño de ojos verdes que no quería volver a soñar con esas extrañas visiones, desde hace cinco días que las está teniendo, unas muy perturbadoras y maricas visiones.

-"_Tengo que dejar de beber esa cosa verde que me da Eileen todas las mañanas, de seguro es algo ilícito, hablando de eso… ¿Desde cuándo Suderland puede subirnos la renta si él es el superintendente?" _Reflexionaba el castaño mientras decide darse un baño… A las 5 de la mañana… Un domingo.

Ya en la ducha se puso a pensar en los distintos sueños/pesadillas que ha tenido estos últimos cinco días.

-"_A ver, tal vez si me pongo a pensar me dé cuenta cómo puedo parar esos extraños sueños, sabiendo primero, como se originaron"_

_-"Mi primer sueño fue el martes o eso creo… Trato de… ¿De qué trato? ¡Ah, sí! Era como una especie de cita en la playa… Con ese tal Walter, yo en mi vida he conocido a un "Walter", bueno, si es que no contamos con mi profesor de filosofía… Maldito hippie con complejo de súper dotado, jamas olvidare cuando me regaño por haberle cortado el cabello a Heather, ¡Apenas fueron dos centímetros!.. De peluquero… ¡Pero aun así! ¡5 talleres, la biografía del mono Fufú y ayudarlo todo el año a limpiar el aula al final de la jornada era demasiado para eso!.. Maldito viejo calbiche ¡Por qué si que era calvo! ¡Ese peluquín parecía más bien un gato erizado! … ¿No me estoy olvidando de algo? … ¡Ah, sí, sí, sí! ¡El primer sueño/pesadilla! Mmm… Ok, fue más o menos, simplemente fuimos a la playa, a él se le metió un cangrejo dentro de la ropa de baño y, curiosamente comimos muelas de cangrejo esa misma noche… ¡Maldición! ¡Comí algo que se había metido horas antes entre su hombría! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Solo fue un sueño… Tranquilo Henry, tranquilo, tu jamas comerás cangrejos pervertidos que se adentran entre los trajes de baño de tu Walter y… ¡Un momento! ¿Tu Walter? Ese "tu" se convertiría en "mi" entonces sería algo como "mi Walter" ¿O no?… ¡¿MI WALTER!? WTH?.. Ok, ok, segundo sueño, segundo sueño… Mmm… Si no recuerdo mal, fuimos al cine, pero ¿Qué fue lo que vimos? Fue una de terror creo, las detesto… Aunque debo admitir que estar entre sus brazos me tranquilizó mucho, era tan cálido y reconfortante, ahh~~, tan protector, dominante pero a la vez cariñoso y delicado… ¿Pero qué? Ok, ok, Henry, deja de pensar en eso, ya estas sonando raro… Siguiente sueño… En el tercer sueño… Íbamos a ir a alguna parte, pero antes de eso… Creo que lo atropellaron o nos chocamos o algo así, no recuerdo mucho, lo único que recuerdo fue que lo visité en el hospital y estaba llorando y de la nada me seca las lagrimas y se acerca y… ¡Joder! ¡He besado a un hombre! Claro que no Henry, solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño, tranquilo… Vamos el siguiente sueño… Fue… fue… fue… emm… WTH? ¡¿En serio fue eso?! Si no recuerdo mal, fue como una continuación del sueño anterior, el salía del hospital, luego de 8 meses creo, pobre, cuando llegamos a… Nuestro apartamento… Me levantó cual recién casado y me tiro en la cama… Qué por cierto era matrimonial, me susurro algo como "No puedo esperar más" y… Ataco mi cuello y… Luego… … … … … … No, no, no, no, no, no, no y no, ¡Henry Townshend jamas será el pasivo! Esperen un momento… ¿Pero en qué pendejadas estoy pensando? ¡Ni siquiera soy homosexual! Mejor acabo con esta retrospectiva que ya me estoy poniendo raro y… ¿Duro?… ¡Dios mío! "Tendré que enfriarme"…"_

Y esos eran los dilemas mentales que nuestro querido castaño tenia mientras se bañaba… O mejor dicho mientras estaba desnudo en la ducha, dejando que el agua le callera encima, haciendo un montón de caras raras, tapándose la cara, discutiendo con el mismo y sobretodo sonrojándose. Luego de acabar con su monologo mental, procedió a "enfriarse" pero eso no lo queremos contar… Mejor vallamos a lo siguiente…

* * *

Hacía más de un mes que Walter Sullivan tuvo que aprender a cuidar de Walter Sullivan o, Junior, para no confundirse.

Hacía más de un mes que Walter Sullivan tuvo que convertirse en padre soltero a sus 29**(1) **años de edad.

Hacía más de un mes que Walter Sullivan lo dejo una mujer de cabellos castaños solo en su apartamento con su hijo, solo, abandonado por la madre de la criatura.

Y, hacía más de una semana que Walter Sullivan soñaba con un apartamento de un conjunto de apartamentos, en el tercer piso, la puerta 302, exactamente, en South Ashfield y, por alguna razón, Walter Sullivan creyó hace cinco días que era una señal, la "x" que marca el lugar donde se encuentra el tesoro; donde el tesoro es mamá qué, hacía más de un mes que fue a comprar leche y no volvió.

-Walter~~, oh, Walter~~. Le llamaba una voz melodiosa que sonaba tanto femenina como masculina.

-Walter~~~~, ven donde mamá.

Walter Sullivan, que era un hombre de 29 años, alto, de ojos esmeralda, cabello dorado hasta los hombros, tez blanca, un hombre muy guapo se puede decir y supersticioso; corrió en dirección a la voz y, como siempre, llego a la puerta que ya conocía, la 302. Ya estaba, estaba más que decidido, ese mismísimo día iba a ir al apartamento 302 de ese conjunto de apartamentos en South Ashfield, pero claro, primero había que levantarse, desperezarse, bañarse, bañar a Junior, desayunar, lavarse los dientes, lavárselos al menor, ver un poco de TV, tomar una siesta, vestirse, ir al parque a jugar, encender velas para ahuyentar a los fantasmas malignos, apagar el incendio provocado por las velas en el parque, pagar la multa, volver al hogar y alistarse para el viaje… Si, la rutina de siempre.

Bueno, el rubio mayor realizó todas estas actividades y, al pagar la multa, le dieron descuentico y todo por ser un cliente/delincuente frecuente. Al alistar un poco de dinero, ropa y de mas, Walter y Walter fueron en camino a buscar el apartamento 302 en South Ashfield.

* * *

*Ding Dong*

-¡Ya va! Gritaba el castaño mientras salía apresurado de su 3 baño del día con solo una toalla tapando sus noblezas.

*Ding Dong*

*Ding Dong*

-¡Que ya va! ¿Acaso no sabe escuchar? Decía acercándose a la puerta.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

-¡QUE YA, JODER! Gritaba exasperado el castaño abriendo la puerta de un solo movimiento brusco.

-¡Mamá! Grita un menor de 6 años rubio felizmente para abrazar la pierna de Henry, que aun estaba mojada.

-WTH?

-Papá, papá, mamá ya abrió la puerta.

-Ok, Walter, déjame hablar con ella. Dijo un hombre que aparentaba menos de 30, rubio, con el cabello hasta los hombros.

-"_¿Pero qué carajos está pasando?" "A ver, piensa y ubícate Henry, un niño aparentemente llamada Walter e igualito al niño de mi quinto sueño… Más, un hombre idéntico a Walter… Sumando, el niño me llama mamá y a ese hombre papá, al igual que en mi sueños…"… …_

-¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS!? Grito el castaño mientras fue rápido a buscar algo en su cocina.

-Papá, papá, ¿Qué le pasa a mamá? Le dijo el niño jalándole el pantalón.

-No sé Junior, no sé.

-¡Joder! ¡Esta cosa no es un sueño! Grito Henry desde dentro del apartamento.

Henry salió con una cara de dolor, tapándose una parte del brazo, al ver que los rubios no se habían ido, dio un profundo suspiro y se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¡Qué vuelvas con nosotros, mamá! Grito el niño.

-¿Qué vuelva con quien?

-¡Con nosotros! Dijo el mayor.

-¿Qué vuelva? ¡Pero si en mi vida los he visto!_ "Bueno, si es que no contamos con mis sueños" _Alegó el castaño oji-verde.

-¡Claro que si nos hemos visto antes! ¡Después de todo tu eres mi mamá! Dijo el niño.

-¡EILEEN!

-¡Diga! Dijo una muchacha de unos 23 años, castaña de cabello corto y ojos verdes **(2)**, con cara de fatiga.

-¿Eres niñera, no? Cuida al niño un rato. Le ordeno el castaño.

-Claro, claro, después te paso la cuenta. Dijo tomándole la mano al pequeño.

El rubio mayor no dijo nada y solo vio como Eileen se llevaba a Junior a alguna parte mientras reían juntos, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Henry le hizo una seña para que el rubio pasara y así lo hizo, al incorporarse, se sentaron en las sillas de la pequeña sala del apartamento.

-Bueno, ahora podemos hablar seriamente, ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Dijo finalmente el castaño.

-Tú perfectamente sabes quién soy.

-No, ni idea.

-¡Walter Sullivan! ¡El padre de tu hijo!

-Ok, ok, ok… "_Maldición, además de ser idéntico a él, también tiene su nombre… ¿No será que…"_ El castaño sacudió su cabeza y siguió.

-Primero, yo en mi vida he conocido a alguien llamado Walter, segundo, es imposible que seas "el padre de mi hijo" pues como ya te debes de haber dado cuenta… Soy un hombre. Dijo mientras hacía movimientos con las manos señalando su cuerpo musculoso, pero no tanto y sobre todo, su falta de pechos.

-Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso… No te recordaba tan plana ni fornida… Dijo el rubio tocando los pectorales de Henry al cual le dio un escalofrió.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Qué soy un hombre! Dijo quitándole la mano de un manotazo.

-Mmm… Medito Walter durante unos segundos.

-¡Ah! ¡En serio que eres una sinvergüenza! Dijo por fin al apenas percatarse de que el castaño estaba desnudo casi en su totalidad.

-Tapate con esto. Agrego poniéndose rojo y tirándole su gabardina.

-Serás imbécil… Ejem, ejem… A ver, te estoy diciendo que soy un hombre. Repitió con fastidio el castaño quitándose la gabardina del rubio que le cayó en la cara.

-Mmm… Volvió a meditar el rubio examinando al castaño.

-Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel clara, cuerpo torneado y musculoso pero no tanto, pelo en pecho…

-¿¡Cómo pudiste?!

-WTH? ¿Cómo pude qué?

-¡Cambiarte de sexo! ¿En serio querías tanto el no volver con nosotros que te cambiaste de sexo y todo? Grito Walter poniéndose histérico.

-¿Qué me cambie qué cosa? ¡Serás idiota! ¡Qué soy un hombre desde nacimiento!

-¡Imposible! Si fuera un hombre desde nacimiento ¿Cómo pudiste dar a luz a nuestro querido Walter?

-¡Mira pedazo de… *Se aclara la garganta* Ven acá que te voy a explicar todo, naci el día ** del mes ****** el año 1*** y los médicos le dijeron a mi madre que era un varón, el día de mi cumpleaños número 10 era un varón, el día de mi cumpleaños número 18 era un varón y cuando cumplí 28 años seguía siendo un varón. Le dijo ya con hastió.

-Aja… Dijo sin creérselo el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Henry Townshend, 28 años, fotógrafo, mido 1,85 cm y peso 80 kg, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y sobretodo el dato que es aun más obvio que los anteriores y que no quieres ver… ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! Grito explicando el castaño ya salido de sus casillas.

Se hizo un silencio en el apartamento.

-¡Hasta te cambiaste el nombre! ¿Cómo pudiste? Dijo sollozando el rubio.

Henry ya estaba más que harto, dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó a pensar en cómo hacer que el hombre desistiera de la idea de que él no era la madre de su hijo y que mucho menos se había cambiado de sexo. No le fluía ninguna idea en absoluto, hasta que…

-"_No tengo idea porque estoy haciendo esto, pero… A casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas"_ Se dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Mira y mira muy bien, soy un hombre, ¿Oíste? H-O-M-B-R-E. Dijo quitándose la unica pieza de tela que impedía que estuviese totalmente desnudo, dejando al aire su hombría.

- T-Te creo… Dijo por fin dándose cuenta el rubio con la cara roja y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales.

-Qué bueno y, ahora con tu permiso, me iré a poner algo de ropa. Dijo con suma vergüenza el castaño, sonrojándose a más no poder y dirigiéndose a su cuarto a ponerse ropa.

-D-De acuerdo.

El castaño una vez en el cuarto, busco ropa interior y se puso un jean y una camiseta sencilla azul claro. Al ya estar vestido y presentable abrió la puerta de la habitación para ir a la cocina; tenía hambre; fue como si nada, esperando que el rubio se hubiese ido y que jamas tuviese que verlo de nuevo, era la primero y última vez que hacia algo tan vergonzoso.

-Si tomas mucha leche con chocolate vas a terminar como una vaca. Dice una voz que hace que Henry le dé una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal.

-¡Pensé que ya te habías ido! Grito dejando el vaso con leche achocolatada en el mesón.

-¿Por qué me iría? Tengo que esperar a Junior.

-Ah, verdad, bueno, en eso no hay problema.

Y así, Henry se quedo con el rubio en un silencio incomodo hasta que Eileen volvió con el infante, ambos rubios se fueron, lo cual le provoco un muy gran suspiro de alivio al castaño.

-Tu hijo es lindo. Le dijo Eileen con tono burlón.

-¡QUÉ NO ES MI HIJO! Le respondió a gritos.

* * *

-Papi…

-Dime, Junior.

-¿Volveremos a visitar a mamá?

-Por supuesto…

* * *

**1:** Lo sé, Walter tiene 6, 24 y 34, pero ya, quise cambiarle la edad ¬w¬

**2:** Insisto, los creadores tienen un fetichismo con los ojos verdes…

* * *

_**Y así finaliza… No creo que haga una continuación.**_

_**Buee, ahí veremos…**_

_**¡POR CIERTO! ¡EL WALTERXHENRY NECESITA MÁS AMOR EN EL FANDOM EN ESPAÑOL! ¡APOYA LA CAUSA! **_

_**Aryana, fuera.**_


End file.
